Dreamer
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Nassor has been receiving odd dreams, but he doesn't understand why. "Just who is that girl? And why does she need my help?" No flames! Pairing is KagXNass so... Yeah, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nassor has been receiving odd dreams, but he doesn't understand why. " _Just who is that girl? And why does she need my help?"_

Bad summary, check! Let's goooo!

()

 _Nassor sat on a bench in the park, staring off ahead of him as rain pattered down. His eyes watched the rain fall as the scene became hazy. Nassor rubbed his eyes, trying to make his vision go back to normal. That was when a blurry figure trudged their way past, limbs heavy. Nassor quickly stood up and made his way over to the figure, who he was able to identify as a girl._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked. The girl turned to him and her dull blue eyes pierced through the haze, making Nassor take a step back in shock. Her arm reached out weakly._

 _"H-help..." She rasped before her eyes shut in exhaustion. The girl swayed back and forth, then collapsed forward..._

Nassor's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the ceiling, confusion stirring inside of him. It was that goddamn dream again. He sighed in aggravation before getting up out of bed. His clock showed that it was four in the morning. Nassor shook his head before getting ready for school. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, really. He dressed in his normal outfit before plopping on the bed and grabbing a book on his desk to read. Nassor read his book in the dim light of the early morning until he glanced back up at the time. Stuffing his book into his bag, he went into the kitchen to grab an apple. As he munched on the red fruit, Nassor hummed as the events of the dream replayed in his head. The odd girl was always there, needing help.

Nassor listened to his teacher, Mr Rzyskruski, speak about the human brain. Well, partly listened and partly pondered over why he kept on seeing the same girl each night. He sighed softly as the bell rung. Everyone got up and headed out of the room. Well, until Mr Rzyskruski called out to Nassor, who paused at the door.

"Mr Karloff, hold on a second." The teacher said. Nassor stopped at the door before turning to walk over to Mr Rzyskruski. "Is something bothering you? You have been distracted the past couple of weeks. Anything bad happening at home?" He questioned the 15 year old boy. Nassor shuffled his back on his shoulder before looking up at the tall man, debating on if he should tell his teacher what has been happening.

"No. Nothing's happened at home." He lied, staring up at Mr Rzyskruski. The European teacher hummed before crossing his arms.

"You can come to me if you need to talk to someone." He offered. Nassor nodded his thanks. "You may leave. Go and enjoy your lunch." Mr Rzyskruski said. Nassor once again nodded before he made his way out of the classroom. He walked down the hallways when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, Nassor." A dreamy, far-off voice caught his attention. He turned to see Weird Girl who was stroking her cat, Mr Whiskers II. The blonde girl tilted her head to the side, her wide eyes filled with hollow curiosity. "You look very troubled. Is everything all right?" Weird Girl asked.

"Everything's just fine." Nassor replied gruffly, not wanting to discuss this with the odd girl. Weird Girl tilted her head before humming softly in thought. Mr Whiskers II stared up at Nassor's towering form before meowing quietly, Weird Girl petting him continuously.

"Are you sure. I've seen that girl in your dreams. She's very pretty. But why won't your mind see through that haze hiding her?" Weird Girl tilted her head the other way. Nassor's breath hitched. How? How did she know? "I've seen visions of what you dream of. It's so strange, yet not unheard of. Why does she need your help? Do you know her?" Nassor stayed silent for a bit before looking away.

"No." Was his simple reply. Nassor quickly turned fully away and walked off, his mind reeling with questions and scenes from that constant dream. And why could Weird Girl see the full scenes yet not him? Why wasn't his mind letting him see it properly? This made Nassor grow frustrated. He breathed heavily, a deep frown on his face. Did he know the girl? No, she certainly wasn't familiar in any way. Nassor reached up and ran a hand through his raven hair, his head starting to hurt. It just didn't make any sense. Confused and aggravated, Nassor found Toshiaki and Bob. The two boys were chatting about something he wasn't interested in as his mind was still muddled up.

"-Sor. Nassor, are you there?" Toshiaki waved his hand on front of Nassor's face, making the tall boy snap out of his daze. Both Toshiaki and Bob sent Nassor worried expressions. He raised his hand to reassure them, speaking calmly and quietly.

"Everything's fine. I'm just exhausted today." Nassor insisted. Both boys looked at each other before turning back to Nassor.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Bob shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Nassor stared up at the canopy of trees for a bit as he, Bob and Toshiaki walked through the park.

"You've been acting weirdly, is something wrong?" Bob questioned. The tall boy glanced at him with a frown. He shook his head in denial.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine." He replied to the chubby boy. That's when a feminine voice caught their attention.

"Here, Inu! Come here!" A young, black-haired female came into view. She was looking around frantically, biting her lip. She looked up and noticed the trio of boys. Nassor was taken back at the sight of her bright blue eyes. She walked over to them and showed them a photo. "Excuse me, have you seen this dog anywhere?"

"No, sorry." Toshiaki stated. He looked at the girl. "You are Japanese, like me."

"Hai!" The girl nodded. She grew pale. "Oh, Inuyasha is going to kill me." She murmured.

"Excuse me. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Nassor questioned. She probably could have been the girl in his dreams, the girl who needs his help. The 15-year-old girl blinked before laughing softly.

"I'm Kagome. May I know yours?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nassor." Nassor replied. Kagome smiled.

"Well, Nassor, I guess I'll see you around." Kagome waved before searching for her dog again.

"Is that how you ask a girl out in your books?" Toshiaki laughed. Nassor glared at him but they continued walking.

Kagome was shoved against the wall. She winced in pain, tears leaking down her face.

"You stupid wench! You lost my dog?!" Inuyasha, her boyfriend, towered over her cowering form. His golden eyes swirled with anger.

"I'm s-sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered softly. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome realised her mistake and before she could change it, Inuyasha slapped her, his sharp nails scraping across her cheek. Kagome cried as blood trailed down her cheek. "Repeat."

"I-I'm sorry, Master." Kagome murmured, not daring to look at her abusive boyfriend without his permission.

"That's what I thought. Clean yourself up. You're a disgrace." Inuyasha growled, stalking out of her room and out of her house. Kagome's mother, sadly, wasn't in. She moved herself into her bathroom, crying quietly. Kagome gazed into the mirror and frowned at the sight of the blood on her face. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a large, square-shaped plaster and a wipe. Kagome removed the blood slowly, flinching at the stinging pain. She then placed the plaster on her wound and sighed, staring at her reflection.

"He's right. I'm a disgrace, I'm disgusting." Kagome murmured softly. "But that's okay because he loves me even with these flaws, right?" She gave a weak, unconvincing smile to her reflection before her back hit the tiled wall. She slid down and curled up into a ball, sobbing onto her knees. Her fingers grasped at the white skirt of her dress. She felt awful.

She stayed with him all because she didn't want to feel lonely, she loved him dearly despite the fact of all his cruel comments and hurtful hits. Kagome knew he lived her but in his own stupid way, right? Of course he loved her! That's why he stayed with her...

Right?


End file.
